At Half Moon
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said I was leaving the fanfiction realm forever, but after a month or so, I decided to come back. I started a couple of Glee fics, and now I'm back with Warriors. I will NOT continue my old Warriors fics (Complicated Love is continued by silverstarfan, and I'm no longer interested in StarClan's Return). So enjoy this story!**

**

* * *

**

I knew I was dreaming. Or, at least I thought so. I could see. But I knew I had never fallen asleep, so I had to be awake. Okay, so not a dream, a vision. But in visions, I saw something important. Not just the everyday antics of the Clan.

Lionblaze would help me with this. I left my somewhat stuffy den—it really needed to be cleaned out, I would get the apprentices to help me with that—stumbling several times. I had to go to the warriors' den, where Lionblaze was asleep, dreaming of a certain white she-cat.

I stepped into the crowded den, wondering how they could sleep with others so close. Lionblaze was curled up close to Icecloud. I had to tell her to move to the nursery soon. I prodded my brother.

"Icecloud….," he mumbled.

"No, you dolt," I said. "It's Jayfeather, you medicine cat brother. Don't you dare go 'round mixing me and your mate up."

"Great StarClan!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "Sorry, I was having a great dream."

"I know." I smirked knowingly at my brother.

"Great StarClan!" he repeated.

"I've got something more important to tell you," I said. Lionblaze's ears pricked. "Come to my den."

I stumbled—a nicer word for tripped—my way to the medicine den. Icecloud was waiting there, having walked faster to the den.

"Hello, Icecloud," I said. "I've been watching you"—I sounded stalker-ish—"and you need to move to the nursery soon. You can do light warrior duties, like minor hunting and walking around—no patrols, battle possibilities—but within the quarter moon, you'll have to stay in the nursery."

Lionblaze stared in amazement at Icecloud. "You're expecting kits?"

"I was just checking with Jayfeather," Icecloud explained. This was the first time I had seen Icecloud since she was a warrior, and I couldn't help admiring her smooth white pelt. I scolded myself. This was Lionblaze's—my brother's—mate.

"I'll give you two some space for a few minutes," I said. "I need to get Dovepaw. The three of us need to discuss something."

Lionblaze understood. "We won't be long."

I nodded and stumbled—my new method of transportation—my way out the den. I stood blinking in the sun. Why did everything have to be so bright? I preferred my cocoon of darkness.

Where could Dovepaw be? I knew she couldn't be in camp. Her mind blazes like a thousand stars, and it was impossible not to know she was close by. Before I could cast my mind out further than the camp, Dovepaw and a familiar white she-cat entered the camp.

This day was turning out to be really weird. First, I can see. _See_. And now my past life is returning. Half Moon was here. I looked around the clearing to make sure that no badgers were here—they had owned this place when the Ancients lived.

I bounded—not stumbled; thank StarClan—over to the camp entrance. "Half Moon?" I asked, tentative, unsure. I felt as if I spoke her name aloud she would disappear.

"Jay's Wing!" exclaimed Half Moon happily, rushing over to rub her cheek against mine. "After we left here, I noticed you were gone. So I came back to find you. And I did!"

So she thought it was back a while ago. Great. "Half Moon," I said, resting my tail on her shoulder, "I need to take you to talk with Firestar." I glanced at Dovepaw, and added, "Dovepaw, bring Lionblaze. You come too."

She nodded, her eyes narrowed. "It's important, right, Jayfeather?"

She didn't need me to answer that. She hurried off, towards where Lionblaze was.

Half Moon watched in interest. "Jayfeather?" she asked. "Did they change your name?"

"I'll explain it all," I promised. "We just need to talk it out with Firestar, the leader of this group."

Half Moon nodded. That crackle of energy between us was there, and this time I didn't mind. StarClan knows how many times I lay in my den, imagining if I'd stayed with the Ancients. I would have gotten closer to Half Moon, and that I wouldn't mind. She was a wonderful she-cat.

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze said, interrupting my thoughts, "we need to go to Firestar. You need to explain a lot of things."

I had never told anyone of my foray into the past. Into _my _past. "I guess I do," I muttered, and then added in an undertone to Lionblaze and Dovepaw, "One more thing. I can see."

I didn't wait to see their reactions. I walked, only tripping a few times, to the tumble of rocks leading to Firestar's den. I climbed quickly up the rock pile, not missing a step. "Firestar?" I called out. "We need to talk to you."

There was no answer. "Firestar?" I asked again. "You there?"

Still no answer. I pushed my way into the den. Brambleclaw was standing over a bloody lump of orange fur, a bloodstained paw still on the neck of his dead leader.

"Brambleclaw!" I snarled. "How dare you."

Brambleclaw turned towards me, anger glinting in his amber eyes. But, no, this wasn't Brambleclaw, it was Tigerstar. "Well, well, Jayfeather," he growled. "How nice to see you. Time for the prophecy to die."

And he lunged at me. I scrambled back, but Tigerstar was too fast and too strong. He pinned me down, his claws at my neck. Was he really going to kill me? Time to use my power. I reached out with my mind, or at least tried to.

It didn't work.

I tried again.

My power was gone.

Tigerstar smirked at me. "Not so powerful now, eh?"

"No!" yowled a voice. A mass of white fur slammed into the dark tabby, knocking him off me, and both off the Highledge.

Half Moon lay in a broken heap on the bottom of the stone hollow.

* * *

**Please review? *puppy dog eyes* Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I seriously have no excuse for not writing this story except for the fact that I forgot about it. Seriously. But I really like this story, and I WILL continue it! So no worry.**

* * *

I wished I couldn't see, just so I couldn't see Half Moon's body lying broken in the clearing below, so I couldn't see that Tigerstar was crouching over her body with his claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

I scrambled down the rock pile, shoving past Lionblaze and Dovepaw. "It's Tigerstar!" I yowl as I reach the bottom. "Help me!"

A few heads poke out the dens, and cats soon emerge. Lionblaze (finally) rushes over to Half Moon and Tigerstar, and leaps on the huge tabby tom. I rushed over to Half Moon, lying in a heap on the ground.

"Half Moon?" I said. I sniffed her, careful not to poke her too hard. One of her legs was dislocated, and a paw was sprained. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding heavily. She was breathing, and though her pulse was fast and weak, it was still there.

Lionblaze and Tigerstar were fighting for their—well, Lionblaze's—life. I could care less. Half Moon—_my _Half Moon—was hurt. I grabbed her scruff and gently, gently dragged her to the entrance to my den.

Before I could get any further, a voice said, "Jayfeather." I knew the voice, but it wasn't from ThunderClan or any other Clans I knew of.

"Brightspirit?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

The pretty she-cat's eyes were full of panic. "I haven't much time to tell you this."

"What—" I start to ask.

"Dark to cover the stars, with half moon to bring them back," Brightspirit whispered, so quiet I could barely hear her.

I didn't bother to ask what she meant. StarClan would never give anyone a straight answer.

"'Dark to cover the moon, with half moon to bring them back,'" I repeated, imprinting the words into my memory.

Brightspirit nodded. I blinked and she was gone.

I couldn't think about the prophecy while I tended to Half Moon. She required all my attention—and I willingly gave it all to her. The yowls of Tigerstar and Lionblaze faded into the background as I tended to my patient, my paws going on automatic as I forced my mind to calm down and accept this new change in direction.

As soon as I could think straight again, I felt a coldness, an absence of warm gazes that I had only noticed they were then when they had left. I had come to rely on the warm gazes, and without them I felt lost.

No one else noticed the absence, except for one.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool called, pushing her way into my den. "Is it just me or…."

I knew what she was saying. "They're gone. The Dark Forest extinguished them. The prophecy said so."

"Prophecy?" Leafpool cocked her. "What prophecy?"

"Besides _the _prophecy?" I said, forgetting that Leafpool didn't know about the prophecy of Lionblaze, Dovepaw and I. "'Dark to cover the stars, with half moon to bring them back.' Brightspirit told me, just before they…disappeared, so to speak."

Leafpool's anxiety pricked my pelt like brambles—though my power was gone, I knew my mother well enough to tell what she was feeling. "What will we do without them?" she fretted, hurrying over to my herb stock, sorting and neatly piling them as she always did when she was medicine cat. "Just guide ourselves?"

I gazed down at Half Moon, and her green eyes fluttered open. And I knew exactly who to turn to. Flicking my gaze back to Leafpool, I said, "We need to break up Lionblaze and Tigerstar immediately!"

Without waiting for a reply, I dashed outside the den to where Tigerstar was wrestling with my brother. I didn't think, I wasn't my rational self as I threw myself at Tigerstar. My rage was overwhelming—this was the cat that had hurt Half Moon. This rage was sudden, fierce and overpowering.

Tigerstar drew back in shock as I landed on his back and clawed desperately at his flesh, and it gave Lionblaze an opportunity to slash at his paws. Tigerstar stepped back, and, between the wrath of the two of us, was soon backed up against the hollow wall.

Dovepaw joined us then, her blue eyes sparking with fear and excitement. All three of us aimed blows at the dark tabby tom, forcing him to bow down to us. He was good enough to be two fighters—but so was Lionblaze. So we had an unfair advantage, one that we used willingly.

I had forgotten that there was a whole Clan watching, having no idea what was going on. They didn't know there was a prophecy, they didn't know StarClan was as good as dead, and they most certainly didn't know that there was a cat from the past here. A cat that happened to be from this same place, and that I had lived with her forever ago.

At the thought of Half Moon, I wondered how she was doing. That distracted me enough for Tigerstar to get a blow to my head—and no light blow was it, either. It _hurt_. A lot.

I could feel the blood spreading from the cut between my ears, see it drip down in my eyes, smell it as it filled my nose, taste it as it trickled in my mouth. As a medicine cat, I was used to blood, but not my own.

I felt dizzy as I lost more blood. Tigerstar's eyes gleamed as he found the weak link, the one who could be the death of us. And this might be my death.

I knew what I had to do, and I had to be as dignified as possible while doing it. I slowly backed away, my head low in submission. I left the battle to the other members of the Three, feeling so ashamed of myself.

Luckily, but at the same time not so luckily, I didn't have to watch much longer. I had lost too much blood, from my head wound and other various wounds. It was too much, and the world went black as I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**I seem to always end with a cliffie, eh? Oh well. Please review? PLEASE?**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
